The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of water decomposition apparatus for producing detonating gas or oxyhydrogen gas, hereinafter simply referred to as detonating gas, and is of the type incoporating a number of successively bounding electrolysis cells, i.e. an electrolysis apparatus for producing detonating gas.
The technology which is available at the present time has proposed a great number of electrolysis installations which, however, are all generally constructed as large-scale electrolysis installations. These installations are designed as so-called multi-cell installations requiring a much greater technical expenditure. As part of these installations there is usually provided leaching pumps, separation vessels for the electrolytic foam and additionally long pipe conduits for each electrolysis or electrolytic cell in order to be able to maintain the stray currents small. Such installations are complicated, heavy and expensive.
There are also known to the art smaller installations for the production of detonating gas and which are portable, simple in construction and relatively inexpensive. However, up to the present time such equipment has been designed as single-cell devices. There are required high currents, and hence, at the conventionally employed rectifiers there are present high thermal losses since the electrolysis voltage approximately corresponds to the rectifier voltage. However, owing to the high currents there is limited the quantitative production of the gas at the single-cell equipment.
In order to be able to also realize in this case greater output there also had to be made available multi-cell equipment since for constant current the generated quantity of gas is increased by the multiple of the number of cells.
As has already been explained above such multi-cell installations however require an extremely great technological expenditure, and in contrast to the large electrolysis installations for the production of detonating gas it is only possible to omit the conventional diaphragm for the gas separation.